I'll be there for you, I promise
by abiak
Summary: It's Mokuba's POV, telling how he felt some day when he woke up and saw everything were going strange around, until he started to understand the situation. Just brotherly love, warning: character death.


Disclaim: I don't own Yugioh.

Mokuba tell this story when he woke up some day, feeling every thing strange around, until he started to understand the situation. Just brotherly love, warning: character death.

Pleas read and review.

--- --- ---

**I'll be there for you, I promise**

I woke up suddenly from sleeping, there was a very strong and heavy light, I wondered about that light … where does it come from.

I astonished when I found that the watch pointed 3:00 morning, and the room light was off?!

My wonders grew … what was the source of this light!!!!

I terrified when I was turning … I found half of my hand entered through the wall.

I snapped it out immediately …. I looked at it weirdly … returning it back to the wall, it entered again.

I stunned !!!… what is happening to me!!!!

I quit wonderings, I heard laughing sounds, I looked to the voice direction, it was some happy kid inside the television, I must left it open last night before sleeping … that kid seemed very blissful, after his dad brought him a new gift, it was a children's car, the kid was playing cheerfully as his dad put him inside the mini car, both of them seemed extreme happy.

I smiled at the scene, I know that was acting, but it remind me when Seto and I were having fun since we were kids, we didn't have much expensive toys, but we were happy, as least I'm sure about my self I don't know about Seto's feeling now, we don't spend that much time together, he always very busy, and never speak about the past.

My attention brought me back to my wonderings, I left the bed, running into Seto's room, I frequently run to him if I freighted of something.

I reached his room, sat at the bed next to him while I was whispering " Seto … Seto !"

But he wasn't responding …

the horror captured me … my voice became rising a little bit "Seto … Seto!!!" Nothing changed, he didn't respond either.

I started dabbing his shoulder gently … but he didn't reply … like if I didn't touch him!!

The scare was killing me then … I screamed … what happened to him … why he is not awake to comfort me … did he die???

I was astonished and horror by imagining my brother's death … no no I can't … he is ok, he must be ok; to be there for me as he promised.

Suddenly my brother woke up terrified, as if he saw a dread nightmare, he was very frightened, breathing heavily, and looking left and right.

A drop of tear crystallized in my eyes as I was saying "Seto, I'm here".

He didn't answer me!...

"Seto don't you see me" as I went saying with wonder "Seto, Seto"

"Seto"

"Seto" …

Seto was putting his hand over his chest to calm himself and saying my name, he was very worried, seemed like who had a bad feeling. he stood and walked to my room, I tried to catch his shirt … but I couldn't … as hands penetrate him … I don't believe this.

I ran behind him and stood in front of him spreading my arms in order to stop him … no way, am I dreaming??? … he passed through me!!!!! I started following him and screamed to him "Seto … Seto"

Seto entered my room, which was luminous in my eyes, but he turned the light on.

I was shocked when I saw myself sleeping on my bed, I looked at my hands with denial … who is that ??!! … Who am I ??? … how could I be here and there ??!!! I saw Seto coming close to my bed, and looked carefully at me there sleeping in my bed he got closer and put his hand on that one my shoulder " Mokuba … Mokuba … wake up, open your eyes".

But that me didn't respond at him, I was screaming "Seto … Seto I'm over here".

Seto didn't hear me …. He was shaking me there strongly shouting my name over and over.

I ran toward him crying "I'm here Seto … please look at me …"

Seto put his hand on me to check on my pulse, the disappointing look was clear on his face, for some moment I saw tear formed inside his eyes without falling, I never saw him crying before, I was painful by his grieve.

"Mokuba don't die please" he shouted sadly.

"But I'm not dead … I'm over here … don't you see me … Seto … Seto … look at me, why don't you hear me? I'm yelling at you."

Hopelessly, I rose my head begging God, but that was strange I noticed no roof in my room, I could see the sky …. I saw creatures other than human …. They were beautiful … I looked back to my brother who was still clinging to my shoulders, pleading me to wake up …

I think I became realizing what was going on, I'm no longer from this world …

At that moment, I sensed some hands holding mine …. Looking at them, they were my dad with … aah … my … mom, I never met her before, since she died right after my birth, nevertheless I recognized her.

My parent were smiling at me "come with us Mokuba, this is not your home anymore" they said while they tried to pull me with them, I was confused "no, I don't want to be apart from Seto, he can't leave me, he promised that he will be there for me", my mother leaned toward me passing her hand through my hair trying to pacify me "you won't honey leave him, you'll become his guard angle, like your father and I were watching after you and him", my tears flowed "But I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him".

"There is no need my dear, he will sense your presence always while you are watching over him and protect him, you are his angel now like we are". Then my parent and I began ascending high.

I saw Seto coming to the verandah, he looked at the sky, his eyes glistened for few seconds as if they were reflecting a shooting star, my smiling parent nodded to me completing our journey toward the sky.

"Don't worry Seto, I'll be there for you, I promise" I vowed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END**


End file.
